fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Phoenix Magic
Diamond Phoenix Magic (ダイヤ凰まほう Daiya Ootori Mahou) is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, and most obviously, a Phoenix Magic style that incorporates the use of diamonds. The only known user of this type of Phoenix Magic is Adventia Rouse, the Shining Diamond Phoenix. Overview This particular style of Phoenix Magic allows Adventia to incorporate the traits of a phoenix into her body; more specifically, her original body, the Shining Diamond Phoenix. This magic allows her to produce, control, and consume diamonds to replenish her magic power. However, like all other styles, it will take monstrous amounts of her element to replenish a miniscule amount of magic power into her body. Additionally, the only true way to replenish her magic power would be to absorb or consume diamond- based magics; which are very rare and obscure in users. Diamond, being one of the hardest gemstones and minerals to exist, provides excellent defensive and offensive mechanisms for her, allowing her to become an unstoppable force. Diamond Phoenix Magic, similar to its Slayer counterpart, allows her to use a variant of "Diamond-Make"; she is capable of producing a wide variety of weapons, armour parts, and all sorts of things with her magic. The diamonds produced by Vita are unlike any normal jewel, they are magically enhanced jewels, capable of taking even the most punishing beatings before cracking. And even then, similar pressure most be put on her diamonds to make them shatter; a feat that hasn't been seen as of now. Vita is able to control others' diamonds by will, using them against the caster to surprise them. She can also create as large of diamonds as she wants- as long as she has enough magic power to do so. Being the original Diamond Phoenix, Vita has absolute dominance over diamonds, manipulating them to suit her own will. With a flick of her wrist, she can expel a diamond, or anything that contains diamond into diamond dust, reassemble them, and then attack. She has been known to create diamond cocoons around herself, stating that humanity is simply too loud and too annoying to deal with. Her diamonds produce absolute defense; they are capable of stretching exponentially, defending her at all flanks. Without a doubt, Vita equipped with this magic is a powerful foe to deal with. Spells *'Diamond Phoenix's Shriek' (こんごおおとりきゃっうきゃっKongou Ootori Kyatsu): A phoenix's signature breath attack; a rudimentary, yet effective spell at the most. In order to initiate the spell, Adventia bends back slightly, hands open at her side. She then condenses her diamonds and magic power in her mouth, and unleashes it in a hurricane of diamond, wind, and raw magic power. The blast delivered at point blank is capable of tearing right through flesh, as if it is warmed butter. The breath attack is typically one "solid" construct of power, however, once the attack is unleashed, Vita typically lets it go wild, allowing it to fall apart in the most destructive of ways. It can fall apart into jagged shards of diamond, slicing up the opponent as if they are simply food ready to be ingested. *'Diamond Phoenix's Lightspeed' (こんごおおとりきゃっう脱兎のごとくKongou Ootori Dattonogotoku): A supplementary spell that lives up to its name; Adventia starts by manifesting a large portion of diamond- and then blasts it into a thousand pieces, essentially, diamond dust. Then, Aventia forces it to stick to her legs, magically enhancing them to travel at high speeds. The speed that is granted to Vita rivals that of the speed of sound. She able to produce semi-solid clones of herself to confuse her opponent, and then attack from different directions, making it seem that they are attacking her foe at the same time. The speed that is gained from this spell allows the foe only a blur of the actual Adventia, only seeing her when it is too late to react. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Phoenix Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic